First Love
by IWABABY
Summary: Picks up where Hawksong ended...
1. Chapter 1

_1 month after Hawksong has ended. Enough time for Danica to heal. Adelina is still in prison and is going to be executed by the end of the month._

"I had a wonderful time today Zane. The picnic was wonderful, I really needed that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I hugged her close, brushing her lips with mine. I felt this presence watching us. I looked up to see Nacola standing there.

Danica squeaked in surprise as I swept her off her feet; tightening her grip around my neck. Staring at Nacola I dared her to say something. For a second Danica looked confused, following my gaze, she saw her mother and me in the middle of a staring contest.

"Where were you today Danica."

"She took the day off."

"Yes, I know that; but I am asking my daughter."

"Zane and I went on a picnic." I carried her towards the open door to our room. Pulling her inside before kicking the door shut before telling Nacola "Good Night."

"Zane, why can't you at least try to get along with my mother?"

"Because… because she hates me and doesn't even allow me to like her."

"Zane… can you put me down now."

Instead of putting her down on the floor; I walked over to the bed laying her down, then crawling on top of her so I was pinning her to the bed.

She wriggled out from under me, making her way to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me. I stripped my clothes off, slowly sponging myself clean. Staring at myself in the mirror I looked over my body. Our marriage was based on politics, but… it no longer was like that… we love each other. Finally I made my decision.

I wrapped a towel around my body, took a deep breath, and then opened the door. Zane had changed into a pair cotton pants, he had no shirt on. He looked up from the book he was reading. Putting the book on the bed side table, he watched me carefully as I walked towards the bed. He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and I stopped a few feet away from him. Never breaking eye contact I slowly unwrapped the towel letting it fall to the floor.

I heard him gasp; I could feel his hungry eyes roam my body. Sauntering over to him, I sat on his lap, wining my arms around my neck. I began nibbling on his ear, he smelled like cinnamon. He asked her "Danica do you want it."

She gave him the answer with a kiss.

Before she could blink he rolled on top of her. Danica fit his body as if she was made for him and him alone. He pulled back, his eyes wandering up and down her body, taking her in. She was so perfect… her breast were large but not buxom, a tiny waist, good-size hips, slender thighs, and long smooth legs. She was delicate.

Body measurements32 c-cup, 22 inch around waist, 36 inch around hips

She was so soft, her skin felt like silk under my calloused hands. Gently he pushed her legs apart, settling in between them.

She stared up into his eyes and almost fainted at the raw look of passion in them. He shifted on top of her and let his left hand run up the outside of her right thigh.

He tilted his head and leaned towards her slowly. Her breath quickened as his lips came closer until they touched hers. At that moment, all thoughts of anything other than him left her mind. He deepened the kiss making her moan, his fingers running through her gold waves.

When his lips found her neck; her eyes fell shut as the overwhelming sensation passed through her. A breathy moan escaped her lips as he moved to the hollow of her throat. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body, stroking, touching her like she was a goddess, something precious.

He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat then made a trail to her chin then leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily himself.

"I have wanted to see you like this since I first saw you." She looked up slightly confused. "Beneath me, and mine." Danica let out a mew at the possessiveness that Zane spoke about her. He smiled at her reaction; she was so beautiful and she was his.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss with as much passion as he gave. Never had a man made her feel this way. She had never felt such emotions and embraced them willingly. Her fingers tangled themselves in his onyx hair.

A moan of regret escaped her as he broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts, kissing the delicate flesh of her breasts. "Zane." she moaned.

He took a breast into his mouth and sucked on it as an hungry infant would – moans, and whimpers - came from her as his tongue darted out like a snakes making her breast tight and nipple erect. The exquisite torture continued when he switched to her other breast, not wanting to neglect it.

A moan of regret escaped her as he broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses down her body. She couldn't stop the quake that raked her body as his lips grazed the top of her curls.

"Your beautiful…" he soothed kissing the inside of her thighs tenderly. Danica felt very exposed, but she trusted him. Every piece of skin he touched felt as if it were on fire. She mewed when his tongue delved inside her. She couldn't breath and the sound of her heart was pounding in her ears. Her moans and whimpers filled the room as he ravished her. An unfamiliar sensation began to build inside her.

"Zane!" she cried in pleasure, unsure of what was happening to her.

She whimpered as the tightness inside her grew. "Oh" she cried throwing her head back and gripping the furs.

"Oh Alsdair …" she whispered as he continued to softly lap his tongue against her before he moved up her body to settle himself on top of her.

He brought his lips to her neck. He nibbled her neck and ear, enjoying the fact that she was ticklish there. Breaking the kiss, he gazed into her eyes. She felt all, this love whelm up inside of her for him; she knew this was the man made for her as he knew right then that she was made for him.

"Danica…" he whispered huskily, getting her attention. She lazily opened her eyes and met his ruby eyes. She could feel him against her thigh, hard and ready, he was asking her permission. She whispered, "Please…"

He grabbed her hips, spreading her thighs; pulling her closer to his body they never broke eye contact as he slowly started to push himself inside her. She was so warm; he couldn't believe that someone could be so warm.

"This will hurt," he whispered pushing himself a little further into her. He pulled back then into her with one driving thrust, claiming her. She cried out in pain and clutched him tightly, her body arched, pushing back against him, locking them together as one. He stopped moving, allowing her to adjust to his size before continuing. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Shhhh… it's all right… shhhh." He whispered into her ear, stroking her hair and face.

She nodded her head letting him know she was ready. She could feel him pulsing deep inside her body. He withdrew from her almost completely, causing a whimper to escape her from the loss of him then, after holding himself perfectly still, thrust home once more, wrenching a groan from her as she arched instinctively to meet him.

His thrusts gained more force as his own climax near. Her face no longer held a pained expression but one of love and desire. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and moaned at the need on his face. She was amazed at what she was feeling. She never imagined such pleasure in all her life. The pain was down to a dull ache and replaced by tightness her belly; she could fell herself on fire.

Danica wrapped her long legs high up around his waist. A wave of pleasure and pain washed over her as his hard thrusts quickened, she could feel him deep inside of her, leaving her breathless. With one finale thrust he slammed into her depths releasing his seed into his mate. She felt warmth spreading throughout her body. His mate had never looked so beautiful, as she did right now, beneath him, a fine sheen of sweat covering her and breathless. Collapsing, he pulled himself out of his mate, pulling her close to his body, she sighed contently, snuggling against his chest.

"I love you," she whispered in his arms.

"I love you Danica." He whispered into her ear.

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head taking in her scent. Her smelled like the trees, the wind… she smelled like freedom. It wasn't too much longer before she was sound asleep in his arms, her breath tickling his chest. Since the first moment he laid his eyes on this woman his thoughts and feelings were so confusing.

His eyes slid shut slightly and he gladly gave in to the much needed slumber. Dreaming of what the future had in store for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelina's POV:

I scaled the keeps walls, knowing in only a few minutes they would be aware of my escape. Finally, I found Zane and Danica's room; I made my way towards the bed, form the balcony. My foot kicked something damp, looking down I saw something yellow. Picking it up, I realized it was a towel; I caught a lump of something in the corner of my eye, looking over towards the bed I saw a pair of pants and a shirt almost falling off the bed. Looking over the bed I saw the one thing I never wanted to see. Zane's arm wrapped around Danica; with her head resting on his chest. I could smell sex and blood in the air; in my demi-form my senses were heightened.

A sharp pain ran through my chest, my heart was officially no more. I felt it crumble as I drew my knife holding it high above Zane's chest.

"If I can't have you, no one can." I whispered.

Danica: A slight noise woke me up looking up I saw Adelina ready to plunge a knife into Zane's heart. I screamed throwing myself across Zane, protecting him. Zane woke up at the same time four guards came in. Hissing Adelina tried to run, but was unsuccessful.

I broke down… I couldn't believe that I almost lost Zane… that I almost had to watch him die in my arms as I had to do to Vasili.

"Take her; put her in the strongest cell. We'll deal with her later." I barely heard Zane talk.

"Shhhhhhhhhh… shhhhhhh… it's all right you didn't lose me…"

"I almost did…"

"Shhhhh…. I love you… shhhh… baby, it's all right I'm here…" Zane rubbed his hands up and down my back, comforting me… it helped I stopped crying.

"Danica!" I heard my mother scream as she walked into our suite.

Groaning, I sat up turning my body towards the door. My hand kept the sheet in place, remembering how Zane and I were naked. My mother was staring at us, "Danica!" Her eyes took in the messed up sheets, clothes thrown on the floor, my leg and backside uncovered. Zane's hand rubbing my arm and his other hand resting on the back of my uncovered thigh, keeping me pressed against his body.

"Yes…"

"Zane you swore-"

"I didn't force her Nacola, she came _very willingly_," he smirked emphasized the _very willingly_, obviously, to raise, my mothers temper.

"Da… but… Danica is that true."

"Nacola it was Danica's decision, I did not force her in anyway, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted."

My mother was shocked by his comment and even more when he leaned down and brushed his lips along my collarbone.

"We will talk later." I sighed at her comment, knowing that, that would be the one conversation I would never want to here again.

"Goodbye Nacola." Zane hissed at her. I watched her leave reluctantly.

"That was awkward." I said.

"What do you want to do now?"

Grinding myself against his body, I whispered innocently, "I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Zane trailing kisses down my neck. "Hmm… Good morning Zane."

"Morning, Danica." I sat up, wincing as a shot of pain ran through my body, memories of the previous night ran through my head. Zane chuckled as my face grew red. Wiggling out of his arms I walked into my closet, looking for something to wear. White was definitely out of the question for today. I came across a yellow dress; it had a low neckline but nothing too showy. Zane was already dressed and straightening up the bed. I put my hair up in a messy bun, letting any loose strands cascade down my face in deft waves.

(Picture of yellow dress is on my profile)

We walked to breakfast gaily, laughing and joking together. As we ate it was hard to avoid stares and whispers, no doubt from hearing about last night. I could imagine what they were saying; "Shocking… yes, both together, clothes everywhere… he must have forced her… I can't believe that…yes, everywhere…."

We spent the day walking through the market, making sure the serpeinte merchants were being treated fairly. We were on our way to dinner when I heard Nacola call me, "Shardae may I speak with you." I internally groaned knowing what was coming.

"Yes, mother." I whispered to Zane. "I'll meet you later…during dinner." Zane kissed me good bye before leaving to go eat.

Turning back to my mother I motioned for us to have this conversation in a more private area. Entering a guest room I closed the door firmly behind me.

"Now Nacola…"

"Did he force you?"

"No –"

"Then why… Why? You hate him – he is not one of us –"

"Mother…please-"

"I don't understand…"

"I –"

"Why? Did he force you…"

"He –"

"Dan –"

"IfyouwouldjustbequietforasecondIcouldexplain." I said in a rush to get her attention.

"What?"

"Just let me explain… I love him." Nacola fell back into a chair. Her reserve shattered replaced by pure shock.

"How -"

"I don't know how… it just happened."

Silence stretched on between us as I watched my mother composed herself before asking,

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes."

"No regrets?"

"None." I said with a smile.

"That is all Shardae. You may go."

"Good bye… mother." I whispered before I left to go to Zane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One week later:

I felt so sorry for Ailhbe having to watch his own sister be put to death; now I realize why so few serpents ever go against the law. Skinning… gave me shivers just thinking about it. Zane ha made her sentence as light as he could with out causing his people to protest on how she deserved more for causing harm to me when they truly didn't understand and why.

People are still talking about that little incident… really… I don't see the big deal… although we are two different species - technically… sort of… kind of… I mean we are both human - technically … I wonder if we could have kids… maybe… I need to talk to Zane.

Later that night:

We were lying in bed exhausted after kissing each other senseless. When I finally asked him….

"Zane…"

"Hm."

"Do you think we could ever have kids?" I snuggled closer to him reveling in his scent, it was so masculine.

"I… I don't know Danica." His arm tightened around me holding me close to his body. "Do you want kids?"

"Yes, at least three… I miss having a big family."

"Me, too. Do you…"

"Zane!" I said in mock shock. In response he just smiled that little crooked smile that I love so much. It just makes my heart flip, turning me into putty in his hands.

Ten Months Later:

I was pacing outside of our room listening to Dania's cries as she gave birth to my child.

"Zane you are burning a whole in the floor. Come sit down and stop worrying. Danica will be all right. Women have been doing this for years."

"Thank you A'isha. I wish the baby would just come."

"Zane sit down. Wishing that the baby will come faster doesn't mean it will." Thank you Nacola.

I came to a dead stop as I heard a slap and a sharp cry. The cry was music to my ears.

I turned to see Betsey open the doors. "You can come in now." I ran to Danicas side. She looked so exhausted her forehead was covered in sweat.

"Zane."

"I love you baby."

"Zane, Danica… it's a girl." I gazed at the little bundle Betsey handed me. A girl.

"A girl... My little girl" Staring at her I knew she already had me wrapped around her little finger. Danica and I gazed at her… "Oliza," I whispered, "that is her name Oliza." She had a patch of thick black and red hair. Her skin was a creamy golden like her mothers as were her two little orbs of molten brown beneath dark lashes. Behind her neck were feathers of pure gold and as I lifted her top lip two little fangs poked out from beneath.

Danica and I gazed lovingly on our little miracle. Our little Wyvern.


End file.
